1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a shift-register circuit. In particular, the present invention relates to a shift-register circuit of low temperature poly silicon (LTPS).
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,974 of Toshiba disclosed a conventional shift-register circuit in 1992. The conventional shift-register circuit comprises a latch composed of a pair of inverters. The data is pre-recorded in the latch and output when the clock pulses are changed. In addition, the clock pulses of the conventional shift-register circuit are connected to the gates of the transistors. Thus, power consumption is considerable when operated at high frequency.